


[Filk] Part of Our Pod

by Akaihyou, eafay70, minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Podfic Fandom, The Little Mermaid (1989), Voiceteam mascots
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam Blue Team Bleu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Having such a good time with Voiceteam 2020 we had to sing about it.Written by: Akaihyou and eafay70Sung by: MinnabirdEdited by: Akaihyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] Part of Our Pod

Length: 3:11

Size: 2.18 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8hbpaq163cpa7h8/Part%20of%20Our%20Pod%20sung%20by%20Minna.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7zys6v8v5tymwv3/Part_of_Our_Pod_sung_by_Minna.mp3/file)

* * *

“Part of Our Pod”

Look at this stuff?

Isn’t it neat?

Our Ao3 collection’s nowhere near complete!

Wouldn’t you think Blue’s the pod

The pod who does everything?

Look at this filk

It’s all pure gold

How many podficcers helped out as foretold?

In quiet quarantine, we can sing

And we’re doing everything!

We’ve got podfics and not!fics aplenty

We’ve got comments and filks we adore

(You want fanmixes? There’s too many!)

But who cares?

No big deal?

We’ll do more!

We can’t go out where the people are

Gotta stay in and sing for Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye

Bored of just whale songs

And desperate for more of our work

Masked and gloved we don’t want to go too far

But voices are all that we need for team spirit!

Hopin’ our listeners will comment,

Leave kudos, not lurk!

Here where we plan

Here where we record

Here with team-only chats on Discord

It’s where we squee

Happy to be

Part of our pod

What would we give

If we could live

In soundproof closets?

What would we pay

To spend a day

Without background noise?

Bet in real life

We’d have no strife

Bet we’d all record live together

That’s a ‘someday’

But now we’ll say:

It’s all been joys!

We’re ready to know what our teammates know

Ask lots of questions

And get some answers

What is a filk, and how do we

Simul- or multipod?

It’s not so hard,

’Cause we all love,

Love to share podfics through “clouds” up above

To AO3

Happy to be

Part of our pod


End file.
